gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Steam Lantern (episode)
"Steam Lantern" is the 16th episode of the first season of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It was scheduled to air on October 13, 2012, but was pushed to a later date in a last minute schedule change that preempted the entire schedule of October.Harvey, Jim (2012-10-13). Cartoon Network Pre-Empts DC Nation Programming Block For Remainder Of October 2012. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-11-3. However, on October 14, the episode was made available for purchase on iTunes, but one day later it was taken removed. Overview After being blasted by the Anti-Monitor, Hal finds himself in a steampunk world! Harvey, James (2012-09-28). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes For October 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-11-3. Synopsis Hal awakes to find himself plummeting toward a planet, quickly burning up in reentry. He uses his Power ring to protect himself just as he violently slams into the middle of a city. He tries to use his ring to contact his teammates, but he gets no response. He looks around to discover that pedestrians are wearing 19th Victorian clothing. A woman is standing on a street corner protesting against a man named, Duke Nigel. An assembly of robots march down the street and orders the people to abide by the law or face imprisonment. Nigel speaks through the giant robots, and insist that he saved the planet and that everyone will be fine if they do what he says. As the robots prepare to apprehend Catherine, a man wearing a rocket pack flies down and knocks over the robotical giants by firing a green beam at them. The citizens cheer for him calling him by the name, "Steam Lantern". Hal stares, surprised. The robot gets up and advances on the man, and Hal intervenes and aids the hero. Hal quickly destroys them and Steam Lantern picks up Catherine and tells Hal to follow him. They fly up into the air, into the clouds to a giant floating base suspended from a dirigible. Catherine introduces herself and her associate as Gil Broome. Gil is surprises to see that Hal is a real Green Lantern. He tells Hal that he's a Steam Lantern and modeled himself after a Green Lantern who wore a red shirt and a cape. Gil ask Hal if he knows this Green Lantern, and Hal replies that he doesn't. Gil informs Hal that Catherine built dirigible and the suit that Gil wears, and they're all powered by "Hardtofindium". Hal questions the material the Gil's suit is made out of and Catherine tell him that they had to make it so that they could fight against Duke Nigel. She explains to Hal that the stars in their world have been winking out one by one and that Duke Nigel promised that he could save their world if they did everything he said, and soon became a tyrant and turned their world into a industrial nightmare ever since. Catherine mentions that Nigel tried to intimidate them by allying himself with Anti-Monitor. Hal tells them that he recognizes the Anti-Monitor and brings up his recent battle with it. Catherine revels in that Gil defeated the Anti-Monitor, hitting it so severely that it sent it through a rip between worlds. Hal comprehends that he is in another world and Catherine suggests that he access the electric power in Nigel's lab so he can contact his friends in the other world. The two Lanterns and Catherine fly to Nigel's lab and they unearth that Nigel is keeping a watchful eye on the sun. Catherine access the communication systems which will applify his ring signal transdimensionally. is certain that Hal is alive.]] In the other universe, aboard the Interceptor, Kilowog insist that Hal is alive, Tomar-Re is doubtful after seeing Anti-Monitor blasts Hal. Hal makes contact with them and explains the situation. Hal suggest using the rip in the sky to cross back over into their universe. Tomar-Re warns that he will need monumental power to go through the portal, but Hal alludes that the unknown Green Lantern was able to do it. He tells his comrades to contact him in 12 hours, the conversation is abruptly stopped when Nigel's robots attack and capture the three. Nigel comes in and persist that he only wants credit for saving their world, blaming Steam Lantern for stealing his glory. Credits * Written by: **Ernie Altbacker * Directed by: **Rick Morales * Starring: ** Josh Keaton - Hal Jordan ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog ** Grey DeLisle: *** Aya *** Lady Catherine * Also starring: ** Robin Atkin Downes - Steam Lantern ** Jeff Bennett: *** Duke Nigel *** Tomar-Re Production notes Series continuity Goofs Trivia * Steam Lantern mentioned being saved by a Green Lantern in a red shirt and a cape. This is a reference to Alan Scott, the first Green Lantern of Earth. ** Steam Lantern chest lamp design on his suit, mimicked that of Alan Scott's. Events Major events * Hal is revealed to be in a alternate universe, after his duel with Anti-Monitor. References Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes